


Easy

by hollyhunny411



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Jackson is a Fencer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhunny411/pseuds/hollyhunny411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jackson had been best friends for as long as Mark could remember, but some things were meant to change, even if staying with Jackson was the easiest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

There had always been something easy about Jackson. From the very first day they met when they held hands together in kindergarten after the teacher told them to pair up so that no-one got lost on the way to the playground. He remembered that Jackson had turned to him after they had grabbed hands and told them that this made them friends and so Jackson became Mark's first friend in a place that was still new and scary to him.   
Jackson certainly wasn't his only friend, but over the years he had never doubted that Jackson was his best friend, especially after he found out during a playground game that Jackson could speak English too, even though Mark didn't tell Jackson that he could for the next two days. In fact, He waited until their first play date at Jackson's house when he ran upstairs to Jackson's room and told him excitedly that his name was 'Mark'. He told him in a quiet whisper with the door shut behind him but Jackson heard and he never called him Yi-en again. After that they spent years worth of nights huddled on Jackson's floor whispering together in all the English they knew, and Jackson often talked until his breath ran out but his words never did.  
Talking to Jackson was easy.

They walked together on the way to school, sat together at school, and came home together again. It wasn't that they excluded others but, there was always space for the two of them. At home their mothers always joked that they had gotten one more son than they had planned for but that was okay with them. During the days Mark taught Jackson to climb trees and play his favourite videogame and Jackson took Mark to skim stones and sometimes he would even try to teach Mark what his dad had taught him about fencing, but Mark wasn't very good. In the summertime they would wrestle in the yard which almost always ended in Mark falling over on the grass with Jackson toppling over on top of him, laughing, at least until Mark laughed too.   
Staying with Jackson was easy.

As they got a little older, they matured together and they learned together. Jackson wanted to wear cologne and so Mark wore it too, even though his nose tingled when he did. In the evenings, when Mark learned a new word from his mom he would run off and write it down so he could tell Jackson it the next day because they always shared what they learned. Like how Jackson found out from a girl in class that sometimes when people liked each other they kissed each other and Jackson really wanted to kiss her. Mark wondered if you should kiss anyone that wasn't your mom but Jackson said that of course you should. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before and so Jackson asked Mark if he could practice by kissing him and so he did, his lips leaving Marks as soon as they touched them and it was over. Both of their cheeks were red with guilt, but they talked soon after with no air of awkwardness between them.  
Kissing Jackson was easy.

The next day, Jackson told his crush that he wanted to kiss her, but she rejected him and it was the first time either of the two had ever experienced anything like heartbreak and so Mark comforted the 11 year old Jackson even after he cried for 2 whole hours. That night Jackson's mom took the two of them for ice cream and Jackson got an extra scoop but Mark knew he must need it and so he didn't complain. It wasn't until a few years after that when Jackson first called himself 'Wild and Sexy' and Mark laughed so hard he thought he might die. Mark had learned that Jackson fell in love easily, and because of what Jackson described as his 'charm', a lot of girls fell in love with him too. None of them stayed for long though, and that was fine with Mark. It was the night of his most recent break up when Jackson climbed up the tree beside Mark's window, as if his mother would have turned him away at the door. He sat up telling Mark about everything that had happened, and Mark apologised even though he wasn't really sure what for. Then Jackson was asking Mark through a tissue about how come he's never helping Mark with his girl problems and Mark responded that it was probably because he'd never really liked girls anyway. And Jackson said that that was okay.  
Confessing to Jackson was easy. 

Nothing changed after that, and they were best friends still. Even if sometimes Mark didn't see or hear from Jackson for a couple of days that didn't change them. When Mark got himself a job and Jackson whined that they wouldn't see each other on weekends anymore, that didn't change them either. Even when sometimes Jackson didn't go home after nights out, instead electing to knock on Mark's window and crawl into his bed scared of what his mom might say if he stumbled home drunk, everything was still the same, because that was just the way they were. Mark and Jackson, Jackson and Mark, who had been inseparable from the start.  
What did change was Mark. Mark had changed with every silent sigh of relief when Jackson had made it home safe after disappearing all weekend and every casual promise that he would be back soon. Mark found himself beginning to like the warmth of Jackson's body beside him on the nights when he couldn't make it home, found himself blushing when Jackson whined like a kid at Mark for leaving him to work the weekend again and, most surprising of all, he found himself thinking that maybe he was in love with Jackson or maybe he had always loved him in the first place.

That was why, on the night before Jackson was leaving for London having finally having secured a place on the Olympic team, everything was no longer easy.  
They were standing together in Jackson's room, Mark having run up to Jackson the way he did when he first found out that he spoke English too, except standing there now was so much worse. The words that he wanted to say weren't there and he stuttered and blushed until he turned around to leave, embarrassed and frustrated. As he tried to walk away Jackson held on to his wrist and asked him to stay, and Mark was about to complain that he couldn't, that it was too much, but Jackson was already kissing him. It was only the second time in Mark's life that he had ever been kissed but it felt like the first because this one was real. He wasn't just practice and this wasn't just the quick peck of an embarrassed kid it was real and it was everything Mark had ever felt or wanted to feel. When the two of them finally pulled away Jackson was holding Mark's hips firmly and Marks arms were wrapped lazily around Jackson's neck, both of them breathing heavily. Mark looked at Jackson who was smiling widely with all the love in his eyes that Mark had looked at him with. Mark collapsed his head on Jackson's chest, tears running quietly into the fabric of Jackson's shirt and Jackson let go of his hips pulling him into a tight hug instead. They stood like that for what felt like forever in silence before Jackson piped up.  
'Jesus, no-one else thought it was that bad'  
And they both laughed, quietly at first until Jackson's chuckle broke in to a fully fledged giggle with all the pitch of a twelve year old girl and then they were both on the floor clutching at their sides until all of the air ran out. Even now, there was something so easy about Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first writing I've ever published, Please leave feedback if you liked it. It would motivate me to write more :)


End file.
